


Argit Asks a Favor

by sicklysk8r



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10 Classic, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Complete, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Slightly more than frienemies, Then I realized it was uncomfortably fitting, This is the most realistic way I could see it working, one-sided Argit/Ben, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysk8r/pseuds/sicklysk8r
Summary: Seeing the many-times-over hero feeling down and off his game, Argit takes it upon himself to make sure that Ben remains in high enough spirits as to keep the universe out of trouble, despite his own self-berations.(This fic is G rated.)
Relationships: Argit/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Argit Asks a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an explanation as to how this fic came to be. Feel free to skip, if you'd like to get to the fic itself.)  
> This began as a joke, as I was watching Omniverse with a friend, and noticed that Argit and Ben had a weird peace with each other that Argit didn't have with any other character. It was also the case that Argit regularly calls Ben "Benny" whenever scared or being purely affectionate, and even speaks to Ben flirtatiously from time to time. Normally, I'm a canon-shipper, but the friend I've been watching with and I hate Ben/Kai as a pairing because of their lack of chemistry and how they tend to treat each other, which is actually quite horrible and a terrible basis for any kind of relationship. We realized that, as much as Argit/Ben isn't our cup of tea, it makes more sense to us than Ben/Kai does, and the idea that Ben and Argit have dated makes certain things make sense, such as Ben knowing more about Argit's abilities than even Kevin does sometimes (like in "Enemy of my Enemy" when Ben knows Argit can play dead, but Kevin somehow doesn't), and Argit and Ben being the only two who seem to stand each other's presence on a regular basis after Argit was almost killed by Kevin on the plumber academy base.  
> To be frank, I'm fairly certain that Ben has zero interest in Argit romantically, but I could realistically see Argit being a good depression date, due to his sharp tongue being useful to trick one into actually talking out their problems, and he can be a straight-talker who points out inconsistencies and flaws if he isn't fearing for his life or otherwise actively sucking-up. So have a one-sided Ben-interested Argit tricking Ben into a depression date. Enjoy.

Hanging up the phone on yet another fight with Julie, Ben gives a huff as he stuffs his cell phone into his pocket, slouching with frustration and despair as he heads toward the plumber base once more. As he works his way toward his grandfather's faux plumbing shop, he kicks a can, giving a sigh.

"She should _know_ how busy I am," Ben grumbles. "On another break. What's with all these _breaks?_ If she feels like we don't hang out enough, how does taking a _break_ help?!"

There's an explosion in the distance, but Ben does not seem to even notice it as he disgruntledly opens the door to Max's Plumbing.

He also doesn't seem to notice the pair of eyes staring at him from the alleyway.

Ben doesn't bother getting out of bed. No work today, no attacks going on, and some bruises from the previous day to boot. All he had to look forward to today was a whole lot of nothing, some homework, and lamenting. Lots of lamenting to do.

As his phone starts to ring, he snatches it up, checking the caller ID in hopes that it's Julie. Instead, he finds that he doesn't recognize the number at all.

"...Hello?"

_"Hey, Benny, I, uh, could use your help with somethin'."_

_"Argit?!_ How did you get my number?"

_"I have my ways. Look, are you gonna help me out or what?"_

"With _what,_ exactly?" Ben asks with great suspicion.

_"Nothin' illegal, and nothin' you would find to be outside the realm of somethin' a goody-two-shoes like you would do, alright?"_

_"Argit,"_ Ben says in a warning tone. "Are you in trouble again with some bad deal?"

_"No, no, no. Not at all. Listen, come help me out and I'll make it worth the trouble. No tricks, no stuff a hero wouldn't do."_

"Then what's with all the secrecy about it?"

_"If my not-so-goody-two-shoes associates found out what I was doin', I'd be in a world a' trouble. Besides, would I really go to you if I had a plan to do somethin' that could wind up with me back with the red spots?"_

Ben blinks, finding himself unable to argue with that. "...Fair enough, I guess," he admits. "What do you need help with? Do I need to bring Kevin or Gwen along?"

 _"No, just you,"_ Argit says, surprising Ben even further with how casual Argit's tone is, without a single trace of trickery. _"I'll meet you at Mr. Smoothy. I hear it's a popular place with you."_

"Why does that matter?" 

_"Just makes for a good rendezvous point. I'll meet'chya there in roughly a half hour. Sound good with you?"_

_"_ Sure." 

_"Promise me you'll help me with this?"_

"...As long as it's nothing that is or has to do with something illegal or immoral? Yeah. Sure."

_"Thanks, Benny, means a lot."_

With that, Argit hangs up, seeming rather in a rush.

After giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts, Ben sends a text to Gwen. <Argit's asking me a favor. If I don't text again in an hour, give me a call. If I don't answer, track me.>

As he's putting on his jacket, his phone buzzes with her answer.

<Argit? What does he want?>

<Who knows?> Ben responds as he heads out into the hall. <I don't trust him nearly as far as I can throw him, but I'm willing to give him a shot. He promised it would be nothing illegal or immoral.>

<As if his promises mean anything.>

<He's asked us for help before and honestly needed it.>

<I guess you're right. I'll be ready just in case, Ben.>

<Thanks, Gwen.>

With that, Ben heads out the door and toward Mr. Smoothy.

Argit is rubbing his hands together as if cold and nervous as Ben approaches almost sternly. As the human puts his hands on his own hips, Argit stands at attention. 

"So," Ben practically hisses. "What was this _thing_ you needed help with?" 

Argit takes a deep breath, and speaks on the exhale, _"A date._ With you. With... me."

Ben startles, clearly caught _completely_ off guard. "You... _what?"_

"I was _asking you out,_ not that I was gonna let anyone know that."

"Argit, _what?!"_

 _"Quiet!!_ I don't want _anyone_ knowing about this!"

"Then why would you _say_ something like that?!" 

"To let _you_ in on what the _favor_ was!" 

_"I'm leaving,"_ Ben huffs, turning to go. "This is your most _obvious con yet."_

Argit grabs Ben's hand as he tries to leave. _"It's. Not a con._ Part of me wishes it was, but I overheard your conversation yesterday about your girlfriend, and your fighting skills suffered _hard_ after that in that fight yesterday. Anyone could tell if they knew ya." Argit points to one of the larger bruises on Ben's arm. "You don't usually get this hurt in your usual fights."

Ben whips his arm away. "What's it to _you,_ anyway?!"

"Whether I like it or not, I care," Argit grumbles back. "If nothin’ else, you being off your game could mean the _universe_ could collapse or somethin'. I'm doin' the world a favor. Cheerin' you up. Or. Whatever."

"You think _you_ can cheer me up?" Ben questions, genuinely intrigued. 

"I'm better at it than I look. Besides, it's not immoral, and it's not illegal. You promised. And heroes keep their promises, right?"

A little dumbfounded, Ben then deflates, mildly disgusted. "...Alright, Argit. You know what? _Fine._ What've you got planned for this.... _date?_ " 

"Why don't we start by gettin' you a smoothie?" Argit smiles slyly. "My treat." 

_"Your_ treat? Now I _know_ there's got to be something up your sleeve." 

Argit moves toward the order window, Ben reluctantly moving to follow. "So what's good here, anyway?" 

"Uh... I like the grape smoothies most, but I like almost all of 'em," Ben answers. 

"Two grape smoothies," Argit tells the employee at the counter. He fishes around for some money, pulling out a twenty. After receiving the smoothies and change, he puts the change back in his pocket, then hands Ben a smoothie, which the human boy takes with curiosity and slight confusion. 

"...Thanks," Ben says, then gets to sipping. 

Argit leads him to a table, sitting underneath it. "So," Argit starts. "You got pretty beat up yesterday." 

Immediately defensive, Ben looks away. 

"Look, man, I ain't blamin' ya. It sounds like you were already havin’ a pretty rough day. No one can expect _the universe's greatest hero_ to be on top of his game _all day every day,_ y'know?" 

Ben swallows the liquid in his mouth, then huffs, "Is that what you're _hoping_ for?" 

_"No,"_ Argit answers immediately. "Well, in a way, yes. Gives me an excuse-- _Whatever._ The point is you had a bad day, you let it get to you, and you're under a lotta pressure all the time. Do you ever... y'know... _talk_ about it?" 

Ben furrows his brow. "...Sometimes," he answers. "To Gwen, even to _Kevin,_ once in a while." 

"Take it from me, pal," Argit grumbles, "he ain't the world's greatest listener." 

"You're telling _me._ He calls me _girly_ whenever I want to discuss anything emotional." 

"I know, _right?_ Can _never_ have a heart-to-heart."

"Honestly, I'm surprised _you_ want to hear anything about it," Ben admits. 

"I do and I don't," Argit shrugs. "You bottling stuff up's just gonna become a vicious cycle that the _universe_ eventually pays for."

"You're probably right," Ben hums, taking another sip of smoothie as he considers it all. 

Argit watches Ben's face for a moment, sipping his own smoothie. After a moment, he pulls the smoothie away and sighs. "Look, Benny. If you need to talk some stuff out, I'm your guy, alright? At least for _today._ You need some cheerin' up. I mean, come on! You're the world's greatest hero, and no one out there's willin' t' hear you out?" 

"More like... I don't want to _burden_ anyone," Ben says quietly. 

"You... what?" Argit questions with surprise. “Is this some stupid goody-two-shoes _rule_ I know nothin’ about?”

"Gwen already has nightmares of her own, and no one bats an eye when I talk about mine, so... it's normal, I guess? Even my parents don't seem to mind when I crash through walls waking up from some of the dreams and try to fight whatever I was dreaming about." 

"...You... transform from _nightmares_ in the middle of the night?" Argit questions. 

"Kind of regularly," Ben answers with a shrug. 

"That ain't normal." 

"Well, of course not. Most people can't transform into aliens to do _damage_ when they wake up from nightmares." 

"Benny, even _frequent nightmares_ ain't normal." 

"They aren’t?" 

"Of course not! That'd drive any normal person _insane!_ I have twelve warrants on my back and _I_ don't even have nightmares that often." 

"...Oh. Well, what am I even supposed to _do_ about it?" 

"Well, for starters, who else knows about 'em?" 

"Uh, mostly just Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max? Maybe a few others." 

"And no one's said anything to you?" 

"Grandpa Max seemed a little concerned the time he watched one happen. He calmed me down afterward and said a couple of things about... war?"

Argit sighs with great disbelief as he pinches his nose. "Look, I ain't a psychologist or whatever, but I can at least tell you need one. That sounds like the kinda stuff that needs a professional." 

"How is a psychologist supposed to help with that?" Ben questions incredulously. 

"They have specialists for that kinda stuff. Sounds like all the hero action's startin' to get to ya. Pro'lly too many near-death experiences." 

"Why do you seem to know about all this, anyway?"

"You think the prisons plumbers keep me in don't have _psychologists?_ That's pretty standard stuff." 

"Oh. I've never exactly been on the _prisoner_ end of things." 

"Maybe you should try it sometime," Argit smirks almost sarcastically.

"I guess I _do_ have some issues to work through," Ben hums, re-evaluating a few things. "I wonder what _else_ isn't normal." 

"Pro'lly a _lot,"_ Argit huffs. "You got a weird family, and a lot on your plate day-to-day. Overheard a few things from time to time, like how you barely _ever_ go to school these days." 

"I have work study with the Plumbers." 

"Got homework?" 

"...And makeup work. You'd think it was _enough_ that the school made me take a high school equivalency exam before they gave me a pass to leave campus anytime, but no, I still get homework." 

"You _passed_ a high school equivalency test?" Argit questions with surprise. "Doesn't that mean you have a high school diploma?" 

"It means my school can _give me one_ even if I don't actually finish all my classes," Ben grumbles, slumping in his seat. "And how is it a surprise that I _passed?_ That thing was almost entirely just _basic math."_

"Not like _I_ ever took one," Argit shrugs, sipping more of his smoothie.

"Well, I did. Didn't really bother studying for it, especially since there was a break-in to a weapons vault that took pretty much the _entire night before_ to deal with." 

"Let me guess," Argit grumbles. "You had to pull an all-nighter and didn't even get to study pretty much the whole day before the test." 

_"Bingo."_

At that, Ben continues to drink his smoothie. 

Argit sighs. _"Please_ tell me you actually do something _fun_ once in a while." 

"Usually gets interrupted, or I end up doing something stupid to ruin it." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me." 

"I _used_ to play soccer on my school's team, but that was ruined pretty fast after I put the omnitrix back on." 

"You had it off?" 

"For a little over three years, yeah. I had it off through middle school. I took it off when I was eleven." 

_"Why?"_

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"Benny, this whole plan was _about--"_

_"I don't. Want. To talk about it."_

"Alright, alright, jeez. Don't get your omnitrix in a twist," Argit mumbles sarcastically.

There's a short period of quiet as both boys continue to drink their respective smoothies. 

"...So..." Argit pipes up eventually. "That fight yesterday. You were pretty off your game. It was unlike you." 

"You already know what had me distracted," Ben says boredly. 

"Your girlfriend. She broke up with you or somethin'?" 

"She wants a _break._ She plans to get back together, basically." 

"So that's a good thing, right?" Argit questions. "She wants you back." 

"It still means I'm a _bad boyfriend,"_ Ben complains. "If I was better about contacting her, or realizing how long it'd been since we last talked each time, this wouldn't have happened. Girls go on relationship breaks to see if they're _happier without you."_

"So what?" Argit huffs. "If she broke up with you, then the relationship’s not good for _you,_ either."

As Argit moves to gulp down the rest of his smoothie, Ben is given pause. Argit had a point, as much as Ben hated to admit it, and he _was_ starting to feel strangely better. 

The hedgehog-like alien boy throws away his cup, then looks to Ben. "Now what? What sounds good to you right about now?" Argit asks him. 

"What? Why me?" 

"Because this is a 'Make Benny feel better so he can keep saving the world at his best' date. If it's to make _you_ feel up to fighting for the universe, you get to choose what we do." 

"You're really _serious_ about this, aren't you?" 

"As serious as a guy like me can get," Argit grumbles. "Now what'll it be, Savior of the Universe?" 

"Are you being sarcastic?" 

"Kid, you've literally saved worlds, universes, and galaxies more times than anyone can count. It wasn't sarcastic. You're probably the greatest hero who ever lived." 

"Why are you _complimenting_ me, anyway? To make me feel better?" 

"I'm _not complimenting you._ It's facts. You save the universe on a _regular basis._ You wanna deny that you do, or what?"

"...No."

"Great. Glad you got over whatever that was. So where're we goin'?" 

"...Maybe somewhere with fewer people, so I don't get swarmed by fans," Ben says awkwardly. "No offense--well, actually, maybe _some_ offense--but I wouldn't exactly want to risk anyone realizing we're _on a date,_ or that _you're_ at least calling it that." 

"Trust me, Benny, I don't want anyone knowin' about this, either." 

"So how about we go to my place and play some video games or something?" 

"Whatever you want," Argit shrugs. 

With that, the pair head toward Ben's.

As they walk, Ben's phone begins to ring, and he picks it up. "Hello?" Ben questions. 

_"Ben, it's me,"_ says Gwen on the other end. _"You didn't answer my text. Everything okay?"_

"Surprisingly, yes," Ben answers a little awkwardly. "The, uh, help Argit wanted wasn't _anything_ I expected." 

_"What was it?"_

"...Well, it's not over with yet, and I don't really want to explain. But he was honest, at least so far. Nothing immoral, nothing illegal. _Still not something I wanna talk about."_

_"Is he humiliating you?!"_

"...Not publically. Look, I gotta go. The 'help' isn't over. I'll let you know if something happens, okay?" 

_"Alright, fine. But I'm calling you again in a couple of hours."_

"Fair enough. Talk to you later, Gwen." 

_"Be safe, cousin."_

With that, Ben hangs up and puts his phone away.

"Somethin' goin' on?" Argit questions. "Expected to go back to _hero work_ all of a sudden?" 

"No, just Gwen checking up on me," Ben answers. 

"So you still have time for video games, right?" 

"Yeah. I don't have anywhere to be, surprisingly. Almost disappointed. I'd have an excuse to leave." 

"And break your promise? I think not," Argit smirks. 

Ben sighs heavily.

Soon, they arrive at Ben's place, and Ben sets up his Sumo Slammers video game. After a bit of explanation for Argit on how to play, the two have quite a bit of fun together playing through the multiplayer campaign. 

Ben gets another call, and pauses the game to pick it up. 

_"Ben? You doing okay?"_ Gwen asks.

"Fine, actually. We're playing Sumo Slammers." 

_"...With Argit?"_

"Yeah. We, uh, finished the favor." Ben's left eye subtly twitches as he grins awkwardly into the phone. 

Argit gives him a bored look. 

_"You're just... casually hanging out now? With Argit, of all people?"_ Gwen questions.

"Just for a little while. I needed a second player to beat this level, that's all!" Ben defends, eye twitching again. "A favor for a favor, you know? I'll… let you know when he leaves."

 _"You better."_

Ben hangs up on her, then unpauses the game.

Once the pair finish the multiplayer campaign, they both cheer. 

"Are you feelin' any better, Benny?" Argit questions, making Ben look his way. 

"Actually, _yeah,"_ Ben admits with a slight smile. "It's been a pretty okay day." 

"Then I think my work here is done," Argit smiles slyly as he hops off the couch. "Call me if you need another one." 

"Another one? Another..." Ben trails off hesitantly.

"Date, yes. Or if you'd rather not call it that, I get it." 

Ben still seems uncomfortable with Argit's wording, but considers it. "...Honestly, this is the best time I've had to just _relax_ in a while, so I might take you up on that offer. Not many people out there want to listen to me complain about _nightmares_ and _relationship stuff."_

"You'd think people'd wanna _listen_ when a hero says somethin's wrong," Argit huffs.

Argit and Ben smile at each other before Argit turns to leave. "You have my number now," Argit says with a wave. "Call me whenever you need a day. Worst case, I can call some... _associates_ to give you a bit of a break sometime." 

"You'd _do_ that?" Ben asks with surprise. 

"Listen, kid. The world is on those shoulders. And I _live_ in that world."

With that, Argit shuts the door behind himself. 

Ben pulls out his phone, shooting Gwen a text. 

<Argit just left. He made me an offer of sorts.>

<What kind of offer?> comes the immediate response. 

<Oddly enough,> Ben answers, <genuine help.>


End file.
